battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The FN F2000 (French: Fusil 2000; English: Rifle 2000) is a bullpup assault rifle made by the Belgian firearms company FN Herstal. Designed in the late 1990s, the F2000 is a compact assault rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, allowing the F2000 to be deadly at medium range yet compact and easy to carry, due to its bullpup configuration. FN's GL1 grenade launcher can be attached to the weapon's handguard, while optics can be fitted to a Picatinny rail mounted on the top of the receiver. The F2000 has a high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles (850 rounds per minute) and can use STANAG magazines from most NATO assault rifles. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the F2000 is a tier-two unlock for the Assault kit and the default assault rifle of the SAS Assault kit. The weapon comes with its standard optic, as well as the GL1 under-barrel grenade launcher. It has a noticeably lower rate of fire in Battlefield 2 compared to other games it is featured in to balance it with other assault rifles. Gallery screen040.png|A player holding the F2000 screen041.png|The F2000's sight screen042.png|Reloading the F2000 3D Modeling BF2 F2000 Render.png|3D model of the F2000 in Battlefield 2 BF2 F2000 RenderS.png|3D model of the F2000 in Battlefield 2 BF2 F2000 RenderR.png|3D model of the F2000 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield: Bad Company The F2000 is an assault rifle with an extremely high rate of fire, making up for its lack of damage and moderate accuracy. Only available in multiplayer and issued to the Assault Kit, the weapon isn't used very often because of the fact that it is only unlocked through DICE's "Find All Five!" program by becoming a ''Battlefield'' Veteran. For this, it is best used at close to medium ranges. It can easily overpower any compact assault rifle or assault rifle at these ranges, but at extreme distances, it loses its power. It can still be used effectively due to excellent bullet grouping, however. One of its main disadvantages is that it makes reloading frequent due to its high rate of fire, although it has a relatively quick reload. The M16 can also be considered superior due to its lower rate of fire, therefore conserving more ammunition, and dealing more damage per shot. To redeem the F2000, you must have a veteran status of 1+ and you will receive the weapon, this is the only weapon of the "Find all Five" that does not have a code. File:BFBC_F2000.jpg|The F2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Harvest Day File:BFBC_F2000_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The F2000's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the F2000 Assault is first encountered on Sangre Del Toro. It is equipped only with iron sights and its GL1 under-barrel grenade launcher. It is later encountered on Zero Dark Thirty equipped with a Red Dot Sight in addition to its grenade launcher, used by a Russian after Marlowe is hit by a flashbang grenade. It is a good alternative to Marlowe's standard rifle, the XM8 Prototype, as it can fulfill the close-range role of an SMG, without the smaller cartridge, or can equally be effective as a medium-range assault rifle that can take on all troops, including those with Type 88 LMG's or mounted KORD HMG's. Both variants of the F2000 are Collectible Weapons. In multiplayer, the F2000 is the third assault rifle issued to the Assault kit, requiring 8,000 points to unlock. It has the highest rate of fire of all assault rifles at the cost of low damage per shot. This makes it somewhat effective in close quarters combat, but hard to use effectively at longer ranges much like an SMG, unless the user equips Magnum Ammunition. However, unlike an SMG, the F2000 has an attached GL1 grenade launcher, which gives the user an edge against opponents at medium range, especially if they are in cover. The weapon can be modified by adding a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, when unlocked for the Assault kit. The iron sights on the gun are rather small, but are effective for pinpoint accuracy, with a very prominent and thin front post. The F2000's main role is as a mobile assault rifle. It has the smallest hipfire spread of all assault rifles, whilst standing still or moving, and the smallest effect on spread whilst moving and aiming simultaneously of almost every weapon, only equal to the UZI and UMP-45. BC2 F2000 Assault.png|The F2000 Assault at Valparaiso in Rush. BC2 F2000 Assault IS.png|The F2000 Assault's iron sights RDSF2000BC2.JPG|A beige F2000 Assault with a Red Dot Sight on Valparaiso in Rush. FN_F2000_tactical.jpg|The F2000's stats in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The 'F2000 '''appears during the campaign in Comrades and Kaffarov with a Holosight. Multiplayer The F2000 in ''Battlefield 3 lacks the GL1 grenade launcher module and cannot accept underslung rail weapons such as the M320 and the M26 MASS due to its bullpup design, but can still accept the Foregrip and Bipod attachments due to its forward tactical rail. It boasts a high rate of fire. It is useful in CQB and quite accurate at medium distances when the Foregrip is attached. Gallery 800px-BF3-F2000-1.jpg|The F2000 in the singleplayer level Comrades. F2000dogtag.png|The F2000 Proficiency dog tag. F2000dogtagmaster.png|The F2000 Master dog tag. Trivia *The F2000 featured in Battlefield 2 and 3'' is the regular model using the primary 1.6x telescopic sight in ''BF2 and the secondary iron sights (by default) in BF3. The Bad Company series features the F2000 Tactical, a variant with flip-up iron sights and an accessory rail. *The F2000, like the SCAR-L, M24, XM8 LMG, M95, and the SPECACT weapons, is one of the few weapons to change its texture in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' depending on the environment being played in, sporting a black finish in arctic environments and a beige finish in desert and tropical environments. *These same weapons (minus the SPECACT weapons and the XM8 LMG) were also the guns in Battlefield: Bad Company to feature woodland camouflage. *The F2000 is the rarest weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company multiplayer as it requires one to have at least played a game online of a former Battlefield game (see ''Battlefield'' Veteran for more info) and then link their account at EA's official website to prove they have done so in order for it to be used. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'', if the player equips the F2000 as a primary and the M93R as their sidearm, then when switching to the M93R, the player will pull up the F2000's leaf sight, then pull out the M93. If the player switches back to the F2000, the player will pull out the F2000 and put down the leaf sight. *In the files of Battlefield 2, there are two identical versions of the FN2000, although one with the prefix "sasrif" and the other with "sasgr". "sasgr" indicates the 3D model for the underbarrel grenade launcher that comes with the F2000, whereas "sasrif" indicates the files for the actual rifle. Videos thumb|300px|right|A Bad Company 2 F2000 Gameplay and Review video [[Video:F2000 Assault|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the F2000 Assault in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa and Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch mode]] thumb|left|300px|F2000 and its attachments External links *F2000 on Wikipedia *F2000 on Modern Firearms References de:F2000 ru:F2000 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3